1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates electronic systems, such as data storage system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to non-binary low-density parity check (LDPC) decoders and decoding processes that use Trellis Maximization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays often have limited endurance. The endurance of the memory array is typically contingent on usage pattern and wear. In addition, the endurance depends on a type of the non-volatile memory array used. For example, memory arrays with multi-level cell (MLC) NAND media typically have a lower endurance than memory arrays with single-level cell (SLC) NAND media. To protect user data stored to memory arrays from corruption, which may be caused by a diminished endurance, user data can be encoded, for example, by generating parity data that can be stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and correction. However, retrieval of encoded data can be time consuming and resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for decoding data.